


More Human Than You

by lakemonsters



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Conversation, Gen, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's offering them to him to wipe his tears. Because they are all just weapons. And Abel is the one that needs the most repair. It's just that no one knows how."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Human Than You

Gunslinger, the name everyone is comfortable calling him. He doesn't have a choice in the matter. Code names, though far more obvious in origin, are tricky things. One would say that programs that go into hybrid machines - is and will always will be the soul of said hybrid. Red eyes, trigger happy fingers and the lack of remorse in taking a life. He has the good end of a bad deal.

No one asked for this war, but wars do not beg to be fought. They just come about using the right provocation and the wrong reasons. Abel is certain that he didn't sign up for one. He just believes in Sforza's cause, and hopes that Alessandro becomes the man he's destined to be. 

It is a large wooden table and he sits across from Tres. They are cleaning guns. Ammunition to keep the good fight alive. 

There is a method to this madness and Tres does it without a hitch - and though he keeps a number in hand, there are but four pieces laid out in front of him. They've been used good and have come handy after the battle at the quad.

That despicable thing... Abel thinks, and his thoughts wander to Noelle.

Tres does not understand tears. He knows them by definition, and have seen grown men break and crumble under the weight of that feeling. Sadness. And so he stares at Abel, who sits across from him. There are tears in his eyes and his back hunched. Tres is not programmed to rationalize this situation, but because of progressive interaction he wonders if they will truly be saved: If their salvation solely rested on the shoulders of this individual.

Tres takes Abel's gun and proceeds to clean it for him. It does not take rocket science to know that the other can't do so at present - what with water running down his face. His method does not change, and the gun is sparkling when he's done with it. He sets it in front of the other priest. Then, he gets up and slips his weapons in all the right slots of his garb, and steps aside to visit Wordsworth - because he needs cleaning and repairs of his own. 

Looking at Abel's silent form he gives him a random scan: vitals both physical and emotional. Tres finds nothing out of the norm so he proceeds, only to feel a flicker in his circuits and stop just in front of Abel. Tres does not wonder whether this is a lost impulse or something of the like. He lifts a gloved hand and traces tears from Abel's chin to his cheek using his index and middle fingers; the index finger moves slightly over dry lips.

Abel is short of surprised, but as always - his grief gets the better of him. Instead of speaking, he simply looks up. Tres meets his eyes and everything remains still for a few seconds. "Here..." Tres speaks and hands Abel the cloth he's been using to clean guns. 

He's offering them to him to wipe his tears. Because they are all just weapons. And Abel is the one that needs the most repair. It's just that no one knows how. 

Tres continues walking farther away, this is not his problem and damn if he has any idea for a solution. "Th-thank you~" Abel finally speaks. Tres is already in the hall walking towards Wordsworth's laboratory. But, he hears it anyway. Not that it matters but he answers. 

Positive.


End file.
